Betrayed
by SnApEyPiRaTe
Summary: Lucia Silva, just a normal girl living with her adopted mother. Untill she gets a letter that will change her life forever... (sorry bad at summaries) Pleze review!! @;P Ch 2 up!!
1. Home

~Betrayed~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lucia, and Calerisa. The idea of things blowing up when young witches are angry belongs entirely to J.K Rowling. Pleze don't sue. @;P  
Chapter 1: Home life  
"Lucia," someone wispered. "Lucia please wake up. Lucia! Come on! I can't deal with this today!" The girl in question, Lucia, still did not stir. The woman who had been yelling walked over to the closet, pulled out a pillow, and walked back over to the bed. "Lucia," she said. Still she didn't wake. "Ay, esta filha es horrivel. Lucia!" Still no motion. "Fine, you asked for it." The lady took the pillow, smothered Lucia with it, and stood back up.  
  
Lucia lifted and eyelid and said, " Fine, I'm up. All you had to do was say please, mae."  
  
"Finally," Lucia's mother said. Lucia, now up, was walking over to her closet. "Now, when you are done getting dressed, go down stairs because I'm making breakfast ok? Good. And hurry up. We're going to buy your school supplies today." Then she turned and walked down stairs.  
  
Lucia groned, she hated her school. Everyone there hated and teased her, but she really didn't mind, she hated them right back. One thing she almost hated more then the students there, were the uniforms. She went to Fatima Catholic School for Girls, and had the whole Catholic schoolgirl uniform. The skirt, shirt, and yes, those horrifying stockings. Everyday of her life she wished she would never have to go back there, and today was no different.  
  
When she finished getting dressed and brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror to survey the results. "Arg." she said. "Still the same Lucia Silva of Terceira." Never does change, she thought. Lucia has always hated the way she looked. Ever since she can remember anyway. She has always thought of herself as rather plain. She had long, brown, curly/wavy hair that was always in tangles. She also had freckles, witch contrasted rather oddly with her almost pale skin. "And what do ya know, I'm still Stick. Great," she said in a voice filled with sarcasm. It was true, she didn't have a very womanly figure, she was 11 who could blame her? But she still wished she did. It seemed that almost every other girl at her school did, even though most if it was due to plenty of tissue. The only thing that she actually did like about herself was her eyes. They where a beautiful hazel, witch was not that common is Portugal, but even more on the island she lived on. "To bad it's the only thing about me that is even the least bit different and not plain," she said grimly.  
  
As she sat down at the table, he mother came by and shoved breakfast on the plate. "Now," she said. " Best hurry up so we can get going." Then she gave Lucia a smile. Calerisa, Lucia's mother, was very pretty, and looked absolutely nothing like her daughter. She had long, beautiful blonde hair. She had a gorgeous face witch held stunning big blue eyes. There was no doubt that she was an attractive lady. In fact, the town gossip could find absolutely no reason why she was not yet married. The reason they looked so different was because of the fact that Lucia was adopted. She never knew her parents. Calerisa had told her that her father committed suicide when he had learned that her mother died at child birth. Lucia could tell that this was bull. For one thing, her mother had left a will, now why would she do that at the age of 21 unless she knew she was going to die? Another reason was that every time that Lucia mentioned her parents to Calerisa, her face turned white. Calerisa didn't know her parents that well so it wouldn't hurt her to talk about them, the only reason that Lucia could come up with for this happening was that her parents where murdered. They where murdered and that's why Calerisa was scared to talk about them.  
  
"Mae," Lucia said hopefully. "I was wondering if it would be ok if I went to a different school this year."  
  
"A different school?" Calerisa laughed. " Ay filha, this is the best school on the whole island. Why on Earth would you want to go to a different one?"  
  
Because the teachers don't know shit about what they are teaching and the student there are a bunch of spoiled brats, she thought. "Well, I'm not really comfortable there and I don't have that many friends."  
  
"Is that it?" Calerisa said smiling. "Well I can fix that you know. You never let me fix your hair. How about I teach you a few tricks so you can impress your friends huh?"  
  
"What? No!" Lucia yelled as she pulled Calerisa's hands away from her now horribly tangled hair. ARG.. she thought.  
  
"Why not?" Calerisa said, now getting a bit angry.  
  
"Because," Lucia said. "Because.ummmmm.." Shit, she thought. Come on, come up with something..  
  
"Well?" Calerisa said. " Come on Lucia. Your hair is a mess," she said running her hands over Lucia's hair. "God, did you even comb it this morning?"  
  
"Yes," Lucia said angrily, pulling her hair away from Calerisa's hands for a second time. "I prefer my hair they way it is." This wasn't entirely true but she would rather have it like it was then with pounds of mousse and conditioner in it.  
  
"Liar," Calerisa said. " Now quit fussing and eat. You are going to that school. I did, and now you are. It is becoming a family tradition see? Like mother like daughter."  
  
"Your not my mother," Lucia murmured.  
  
"What did you say?" Calerisa said.  
  
"I said you are not my mother so quit acting like it. And I am not going back to that school for bitchy rich brats who think that being a whore is wonderful! And I am not changing the way I look just because it embarrasses you to have an ugly kid around ok?! Ya I heard what you said about that!" Lucia was now standing and trembling with rage.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER say that again," Calerisa said, almost in a whisper. "Did you hear me child? Ever. Your parents are dead! Dead, you hear me! They died and I took you in. I and the only family you have. Understood!"  
  
Lucia just turned and stomped back up the stairs, to angry about what Calerisa said about her parents so do anything else. As she slammed the door to her room, all the bowls, plates, and cups that where on the table exploded. Calerisa, noticing this (and knowing what it meant) sat and wept.  
Author note: This is just the first chapter in this story. I am planing to write more (duh). But for the moment I would be really, really happy if you would review this one. This is my first time writing (YAY!) and I would like to know what you think. K? THANKS! ::blows kisses, people look grossed out:: sorry. ^_^ 


	2. Buexeria

Author note: Yes I know that this is only the second chapter, I plan to have a lot more. It is just that I'm having Cat 6 (formally known as the Sat 9. If you don't know what I am talking about it is California testing for all schools.) testing. I hate it. :'( When it is over I will have plenty more. (Hopefully.) If the muses let it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Except Lucia, Calersia, Buexeria, and Professor Silva. So don't sue. @;P  
Chapter 2- Buexeria  
Lucia was stomping up the stairs, still shaking with furry about the fight. While making her way to her room, she tried to calm herself down and started murmuring things like, "Why does she act like that?" and "Who the hell does she think she is?" When she finally reached her room, she went in and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she sat on the bed she heard crying from downstairs. Great, she thought, here come the water works. She knew that what she said was harsh , but she had meant every word of it. "To many times," she murmured. "To many times I've been hurt and let down by that woman. It was only about time that I stood up to her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The school bell rang and a five-year-old Lucia packed up her things for the long walk home. As much as she loved reading and learning new things, she hated school. Everyone hated her, including the teachers. In fact, it seamed as if the teachers detested her. Every time she would raise her hand in class to ask a question they dismissed her like she was nothing. However, the teachers weren't the big problem. They didn't force her to eat alone.  
  
Lucia turned the corner toward her street, St. Juan rd. "Wow," she said as she made her way closer to home. " This would be my first time walking home without being pestered."  
  
Then when she was just three houses down from her own, she heard a voice, " Boa tarde, feia."  
  
Lucia turned to face the speaker. " Oh, great. I spoke too soon."  
  
Standing before her were the last two people she wanted to see, Marline Cardoso, and her "body guard" Julia Mendes. They were well known for teasing Lucia. And them at an average 5ft. and her at 4ft. 2in. she could obviously do nothing about it. "Look Julia," Marline said. " It is our very best friend."  
  
" I wouldn't be friends with you if you paid me 35 scudos a day," Lucia spat.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," Marline smugly replied. " You don't like having friends. Do you?"  
  
"I have plenty of friends," Lucia lied. She knew she didn't have many friends, or any for that matter, but she wasn't about to admit that to the likes of Marline.  
  
Julia, being the bully she was, cracked up at this statement. Marline just smiled wickedly and said, " Sure you do." She reached over and grabbed one of Lucia's books. " These are you best friends. And only friends."  
  
When Lucia tried to get it back, Marline and Julia decided to make a game out of it. They played keep away from Lucia. Then Julia threw it purposely high. Marline "fake tried to catch" and the book ended up in the mud. "Oops, silly me," she said sarcastically with the look of pure innocence on her face. Then Marline and Julia went off laughing.  
  
Lucia went over to where her book lay. She was upset, but not so much. She was use to such torment. She picked it up and tried to clean it off. She turned to go home only to notice her mother in the driveway, face filled with embarrassment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lucia was just getting out of he trance when she heard a tapping noise at her window. She walked over to it and saw a tiny owl furiously tapping the glass. It looked like it had been there a while, and probably was, so she let it in. It fluttered around, dropped something on her dresser, and landed on the foot of her bed. Feeling rater guilty for not noticing it before, she went to her "secret stash" (not of pot, but candy) to get something for it.  
  
"Hope you like chocolate," she said as she handed him (or her) the piece she had found. He (or her) hooted happily and flew out the window.  
  
Still feeling odd about having an owl in her room, she closed the door after it. Then she turned to her dresser to see what it had dropped. A letter, she thought. Odd, I never get mail. Even from an owl, I would never expect me to get mail. She opened it and was rather shocked at its contents.  
  
~Buexeria~ School for Young Witches and Wizards  
  
Lucia Silva- We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Buexeria School for Young Witches and Wizards. Enclosed is a list of items that you are required to bring September 1st. On that date report to Buexeria Bar in Angra. You can ask about anyone and they will show you where it is. Report there no later then 10 o' clock. The underground train will leave at that time.  
  
Professor Silva-Headmaster  
  
Lucia put down the paper dumbfounded. The only thing she could seem to say was, " What the hell?"  
Post Author note- OK in this story there may be some words that you will not know. These would be in Portuguese. Here are the translations for the ones in this chapter and the previous one:  
  
Boa Tarde- good afternoon Feia- ugly Fila- daughter Horrivel- horrible Esta- this Es- is (duh, but incase you didn't know) Mae- mom Ay- is just an expression like my own (Arg). When Calersia says "Ay, fila!" The English equivalent would be "Oh, child!"  
  
Post post Author note: THANKS FOR READING!!! & REVIEW PLEASE!!! ( 


	3. To Angra

Author note: Thanks to the very few people who have even read my story. ::sniffs:: You just make me so happy! ::hugs everyone:: Well, now on to Chapter 3! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, J. K. Rowling owns all. I only own Lucia, and Buexeria. And I do not own the Portuguese language, despite what you people might think.  
Chapter 3- To Angra.  
  
Lucia was in a total state of shock. "This has to be a damn joke!" she screamed. "Cauldrons? Wands? These things don't even exist!" Great-she thought- another one of Marlie's dumb jokes. "I can't believe I almost fell for it." She walked over to the trashcan and dumped the letter. Then she walked over to her shelf, pulled out her favorite book and read.  
  
Calersia was standing before the bathroom mirror, wiping her reddened eyes. "So it's final," she whispered to no one unparticular. "She's one of them." You had to be both blind and deft to not notice the bowls and plated exploding after Lucia left the kitchen after the fight. It was that very seen that was causing Lucia to cry. She, of coarse, knew what it meant. Well- she thought- this was one of the signs they told me to look for. "She was always so normal though. I never expected her to turn out like them," she spat the word as if it was a bad taste in her mouth. She'll have to go to that school now-she thought. Well, I'd best go and talk to her about it, if she'll even listen. So, she started making her way up the stairs.  
  
Lucia, reading her book for the hundredth time, was just at the interesting part when she heard a tapping noise at her door. She turned her head to see who it was and said, "Oh, it's you." Her mother was standing with her discussion face on. She always interrupted me in the best part of my books-she thought.  
  
"We have to talk," Calersia said in that "oh-so-motherly" tone of hers.  
  
"What about," Lucia replied.  
  
"Well," Calersia started. "All people are different, you know that right?"  
  
Lucia looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. If this is how she is going to start, this is going out be funny-she thought.  
  
"Well," Calersia continued. "You are exceptionally different."  
  
"Please just get to the point, I have other things to do," Lucia said.  
  
"Well.darling.um.how do I put this? Oh, I'll just get out with it. You, honey, are a witch."  
  
"Is that it? Well it was very amusing mother. If this is your way of getting back at me, it is pretty pathetic."  
  
Her mother looked rather frustrated at this remark. "I am not joking Lucia."  
  
"Sure. I already got the letter that you probably got Marline to send. The owl was a nice touch by the way."  
  
"Owl?" Calersia looked downright confused. " What owl? And what letter? Lucia what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Lucia walked over to the trashcan and proceeded to look for the crumbled letter. She is being rather persistent with this joke. Maybe because of the fight-she mused. When she found it she handed it to Calersia who read it silently.  
  
When she finished she looked up at her daughter with a serious expression on her face. "This, Lucia is no joke. You'd best pack up, we have out go to Angra."  
  
The next few days passed by in a blur. They had taken a 3-hour bus ride to Angra and were now settled at Calersia's friend's house. Lucia had also found Buexeria bar while they were visiting town, but when she asked Calersia to go with her, she kept saying she couldn't see it. So, she just planed out go another day.  
  
When that day came, Lucia as packing her bags and heard her mom coming up the stairs.  
  
"Lucia?" she called.  
  
"Here mae."  
  
"Me and Aderina are going to town ok? You will have to stay by yourself."  
  
Aderina and I- she thought. She hated it when people didn't use basic proper grammar. "oh, um. I was hoping if I could to get my school things today. If that is ok with you."  
  
Calersia looked worried but Lucia knew that it was not directed at her. She hated absolutely everything that had to do with magic. "Alright," she finally said. "But be back before eight ok?"  
  
"Alright mae."  
  
As she walked out of the door, she smiled widely. She loved Angra, even if she did prefer small cities to big ones. Probably one of the reasons she loved it so much was the fact that it had tons of history. She had read up on most of the city before she came her. One of the lines in Angra, a history was, "Since it is under UN protection, nothing in the city can be changed to a big scale. Resulting in that are many old and historic buildings that are now very popular tourist attractions."  
  
Turning a corner, she had finally found what she was looking for, Buexeria bar. As she reached the door she became hesitant. As soon as I'm in the door I'm one of them-she thought- I can't go back after. "This is stupid," she said more to herself then anyone else. Then she put her hand on the door, opened it, and stepped inside. 


	4. Cauldrons, wands, a robes Oh, my!

Author note: YAY! Another chapter! You have to admit 2 in one day is pretty good. OK, I admit it! I didn't write 2 in one day, just loaded. ::sniff:: Well, at least loading it is a good thing! Right? Anyway, Enough boring you, to the chapter! @;P  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. Owns all. I OWN NOTHING! :'(  
  
Chapter 4- Cauldrons, wands, and robes (oh my!)  
  
As Lucia entered the bar, she was in a state of utter awe. The sight before her could have been on a wizard Hallmark Card. There were witches and wizards of every age laughing and enjoying each other's company. A few old men were sitting at a table playing what looked like chess. She also saw a group of young people sitting at another table telling jokes and laughing.  
  
Now feeling a bit out of place, she walked slowly over to the bar. The bartender, a young man with flaming red hair and bright hazel eyes, came up to her. " Can I get you anything miss?" He asked in English. She faltered a little, not use to being asked things in English. "Oh, no fala Ingles?"  
  
Catching herself she said, " Oh, no I do, sorry about that. I'm not use to people openly asking me questions in English."  
  
"Oh, good," he sighed. "Not ta be rude, but I'm getting kind of tired of people not being able to understand a word I say. It's been a while since someone who spoke English came here."  
  
"Well most people on the island don't find very important to learn any English. "  
  
"Really now? Then did u just wake up one day and decide to learn English, which, may I add, you speak very well."  
  
Lucia blushed a little at the compliment before answering," Well, almost. I live rather close to the American base, and ever since I was little I would watch the soldiers who came into town and I was fascinated at the language they spoke. I know it sounds kind of silly but it's true. So, one day I decided to ask one of them to teach me English. I already knew enough by watching them to ask, and when I did, he said yes."  
  
"Well, I can say I'm very glad you did. I finally have someone on this island who I can talk to."  
  
"Well I'm glad I have someone new out practice with. I'm Lucia by the way."  
  
"Nice to met you Lucia, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he stretched out his hand so she could shake it. "So, I'm guessing your starting at Buexeria this year, correct?"  
  
"Ya. Hey, in the letter it had a list of school supplies to buy, but. can you buy all this here?"  
  
Ron chuckled, "Of course ya can!"  
  
"Really? But, where?"  
  
"Well ya can't really see it. It's hidden from those suspicious muggle eyes."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"People with not a drop of magic in their veins."  
  
"Oh, but where is it?"  
  
"Well, I'll take you to it." Ron turned and yelled, "Oy! Victor!" A chubby balding man turned around to face Ron. "I'll be taking my break now! Be back in a bit!" Victor nodded to tell him all right. "Well, Ron said, lets go shopping."  
  
He led her to the back of the bar where they entered a small room. "Hope you're in for a long walk."  
  
Lucia gave him a questioning look. Ron just took out a long black stick, pointed it to the ground and yelled something that sounded like "Alohomora!" Then a huge trap door, that Lucia didn't even know was there, opened with a "BANG!" when the dust cleared from the door, she say hundreds of steps leading down into the dark.  
  
Ron placed the stick back in his robes and gestured her forward. "Lady's first," he said. Lucia, looking rather worried, took the first step and Ron followed.  
  
While they were heading down, Ron explained that the "stick" that he had taken out was actually his wand. And the words he said was an unlocking charm that he had learned at Hogwarts during his 1st year (he was now a 5th year). Hogwarts was the school that he went to in England, his home country. He came here during the summer because he needed a job and his Portuguese friends at Hogwarts got him the job.  
  
They were talking about the different houses at Hogwarts (Ron was a Gryffindor) when the reached the last steps.  
  
Ron stood right next to the door, pushed it open and said, "Welcome to Marinha Viela."  
  
All Lucia could do was gasp in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. There were hundreds of shops sandwiching the thousands of people in the middle of the small road. There wear so many people that Lucia could not see how she wouldn't get lost. The thing that she could not believe though, was wear the alley was, underneath the ocean. It was surrounded in a huge magic bubble protecting the people in it from drowning. To Lucia, it was like being in a snow globe but the water was on the outside. Lucia's mind kept saying it wasn't possible that they were underwater, but the whales that passed by every so often proved her wrong.  
  
"Ya might want to close your mouth," Ron said, making Lucia jump. "People might start thinking that you belong out there with the fish." Lucia blushed at this; she had been standing there with her mouth hanging open like a huge whale. Ron chuckled. "Come on, let's get you things."  
  
He led her into an old shop that looked like it was going to collapse any minute. When the went inside, Ron called, " Marta! I've got a new customer for ya!"  
  
A very plump looking woman came out of a room in the back. "Ron?" she called. " Well look at that, Ronald your all grown up." Marta came over and gave him a huge hug, to which Ron did not look ver happy to receive.  
  
When she finally released him, he said, " Nice to see you too."  
  
"Why don't ya ever come to visit anymore? Your mom won't be too happy to hear that you have been working non stop, now will she?"  
  
"I've all ready told you, it's busy now with people coming via floo from England and all!"  
  
Lucia, now very confused, was just standing there letting the two talk. When Ron finally noticed her being very quiet he said, "Marta, this is Lucia. Lucia, that is my mom's old friend Marta."  
  
Marta reached out to shake her hand. "How are ya dear?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"She's starting at Buexeria this year. That's why we came, she needs robes," Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm so glad you stopped by to see me," Marta said sarcastically. "By the way dear," she said turning to Lucia. "You're the only person to stop by my shop that speaks English perfectly."  
  
Lucia blushed, " Well, I don't like to think I speak perfectly, I still need a bit more practice."  
  
"Nonsense! I think you speak fine. Now stand here darling," Marta gestured towards a small platform in the center of the room.  
  
Ron walked over to her and said, "Told ya. Now, I'm just gonna drop by the quidditch shop, I'll be back ok?"  
  
"Quidditch?" Lucia asked puzzled.  
  
"I'll explain when I'm back."  
  
"All right," she said as he walked out the door.  
  
"It's so nice that he finally found a girlfriend," Marta said as she measured Lucia's arms.  
  
Lucia, noticing that she meant her, quickly replied, "Oh, I'm not.He's just showing me around."  
  
Marta, now measuring her other arm, said, " Oh.. Are you sure? Well, you can't hope for everything. It's to bad. He's such a nice boy. Sadly though, I've never seen him keep a girlfriend for more then a week. His parents are really starting to worry."  
  
Lucia chuckled, Ron, even though she only knew him for less then a day, didn't seem like the person you would be worried about being gay. He flirted way too much.  
  
"Stand back dearie."  
  
Lucia did, and just in time too. A bunch of needles and thread rushed out the place were she was just standing. They started sewing a huge piece of cloth perfectly into a robe. In less then two minutes, there was a brand new robe hanging in mid air. Marta went over, picked it up, and handed it over to her.  
  
"That will be ten sickles dear, can't cut the price just because your friends with Ron."  
  
Lucia smiled and handed her the money, she had been to the wizard bank they day she came to Angra.  
  
"Are ya sure ya can't be anything more then just friends with Ron?"  
  
Lucia, though startled by the question, said, "Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to have a boyfriend yet."  
  
"Well maybe someday later, huh?"  
  
Lucia didn't really know what to say, she had never even had a real friend and this woman was talking to her about having a boyfriend? This was just too much for Lucia to comprehend.  
  
"Ready to go?" said a voice.  
  
Lucia turned to find Ron standing by the door. She didn't really trust herself to speak at the moment so she just nodded.  
  
"All right, come on."  
  
Lucia followed, only to hear Marta calling after her. " Remember what I said dearie!"  
  
When they left the shop, Ron asked, " So, do ya want to get you wand or your books?"  
  
Having found her voice when she left the store, Lucia yelled, "Wand!"  
  
Ron smiled, "All right then. Wand it is."  
Post Author Note: heheheh. Sorry to anyone who hates the Weasleys but I just had to put one in. Sorry again. It's just really important to the story, don't think I'll tell you why, you'll just have to wait and see. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O:) Now, since you are done reading, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else bad things will start happening.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::people stare like she is insane:: Crazy??? Who are you calling crazy???? I'm not crazy! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::gets dragged away in a straight jacket:: (See what happens when you don't review..) 


	5. Author note READ!

Author Note-  
  
::sits in Bio, already done with work, trying to write 5th chapter:: ::scribbles something down:: ::reads it over:: ::scribbles it out, because it sucks:: ::starts writing author note::  
  
Me stuck. Damn. Well, it's all since none of you ::glares at readers:: review my story. I don't know if you people like it or not! So, if you want this story to continue (or even if you don't) REVIEW!!!! And for all you Riddle lovers (like me ::wink::) don't worry, for your sexy young villan whom we all love will be coming up soon! That is, if you REVIEW! Now go! REVIEW!! And to all of you who don't.. I will plan something very evil. MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ::glares at non reviews::  
  
~RiDdLeLoVa~ ^_^ 


End file.
